<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by anonymousfiction211</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200470">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfiction211/pseuds/anonymousfiction211'>anonymousfiction211</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Loki smut, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Smut, loki laufeyson - Freeform, loki x you - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfiction211/pseuds/anonymousfiction211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You lived in the palace and were good friends with Loki. You were fired and hadn’t seen Loki in years. When you are back at the palace you encounter him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You grew up in the palace and was training to become a cook. You became good friends with Loki, always getting into trouble together. When you were teenagers, you invented a game. To his annoyance you had bested him every time. You would take turns ‘stealing’ an item from the other person. The trick was not to get caught, because if you got caught you would have to pay a prize. Sometimes it was cleaning the other person’s room, serving the other or go down to the market to buy something. Loki was sometimes successful in stealing from you, but he had never caught you. Since Loki was extremely smart, you were proud that he never had. Something you loved to rub in his face, every opportunity you got. You were close and the game was all in good fun. You had to admit that through the game, you had developed a crush on Loki. His brother had once told you that he liked you, but since he was quite intoxicated at the time, you didn’t dare to believe it.</p><p>The rules of the game were simple. One chose the item that needed to be stolen and the other would try and steal it. Both of you had to be in the palace and Loki couldn’t use his magic. The last time you played you had caught him red handed, trying to steal your favourite book. He thought he was being smart, he had got your room key from one of your servants and planned his heist while you were busy in the kitchen. But when your servant came clean that she had given the key away, you rushed to your room. Immediately you tackled him, which left you two tangled on the ground. When he admitted defeat, he asked what he had to do. You couldn’t help it. The feeling of his body against yours, your lips almost touching, so you kissed him. He had kissed you back and when you broke the kiss, you swore you saw him blush. You felt yourself blushing hard and didn’t dare to look him in the eye. He couldn’t look you in the eye either. You scrambled to get up. When you two stood across each other he whispered <em>‘my ring’</em> and left. The day after you were summoned before Odin telling you that your services were no longer needed. A guard walked you to your room, you gathered some possessions and had to leave without delay. You always wondered if Loki or the kiss had anything to do with your sudden departure. You never got the chance to ask him that or steal his ring.</p><p>After living a few years away from the palace you were, surprisingly, hired again. You were nervous to be back there. You had heard tails of Loki trying to conquer Midgard and failing. He was serving a sentence, but due to him helping his brother he was given more room and was now restricted to the palace grounds. The first time you saw him again was when you were walking in the opposite direction of the hallway. He looked you up and down as you approached. You froze, afraid of how he might react after all these years. You also couldn’t help but notice he had grown to be a very attractive man. He didn’t show any reaction, he treated you like you were a mere stranger. He walked past you without saying a word. No reaction was even worse. You had to supress the tears that were forming in your eyes. When you couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore, you got angry. You didn’t know if it was the best plan, but you spend the rest of the morning coming up with a plan to steal his ring. You stole the key from a guard, while he was distracted with a sudden fire (which you may or may not have started). After that you asked around and heard that Loki had a meeting with his father. So, when he was 15 minutes into the meeting you snuck into his room and started to look for the ring.</p><p>His room hadn’t changed much. He still left the doors of his balcony open, the bed was still way too large and there were papers and books everywhere. You startled when the front door and balcony doors slammed shut. You turned around but didn’t see anyone. You figured it was the wind, but felt uneasy. You started to think that this was indeed a bad idea, maybe he simply had forgotten you and truly didn’t recognize you. It had been many years after all. So, you walked towards the front door to open it. The door didn’t budge. You were starting to panic as you walked towards the balcony doors. They didn’t open either, you realized you were trapped. You heard the front door open and close. You turned around to see Loki, he looked angry. He holds up his hand with his ring on his index finger <em>‘looking for this?’</em> he growled. For a moment you were scared, but then realized that he had recognized you. <em>‘So, you do remember me!’</em> you said angrily.</p><p><em>‘Remember you? OF COURSE I REMEMBER YOU!’</em>  he shouted back at you. The anger in his voice took you aback. <em>‘Then why do you act like you don’t know me?’</em> you asked him. With a few large paces he was right in front of you. He grabbed your throat and pushed you hard against the balcony doors. You were gasping for air and he tightened his grip. He didn’t break eye contact with you. Right before you would pass out he loosened his grip, to let you breathe. When you took a few deep breaths, he tightened his grip again, it made breathing hard but not impossible. <em>‘YOU LEFT!’</em> he spit out. The venom in his voice when he said ‘you’ felt like a slap in the face. <em>He hates me</em>, you thought. <em>‘If you didn’t want me to leave you should have stopped your father from firing me’</em> you said back. Tears were starting to stream down your cheeks. Your voice was hoarse from his grip and the volume had dropped below that off a whisper. He let go of your throat and stared at you. His eyes narrowed <em>‘you quit’</em> he said. You furrowed your brows <em>‘I didn’t quit, why do you think that?’</em>. You felt his eyes pierce through your soul. Loki was never one to show emotion, but if you paid attention his eyes always gave him away. You saw his emotion change quickly from disbelief, to hurt, realization and then his eyes filled with anger.</p><p><em>‘Loki, why did you think I quit?’</em> you asked again. <em>‘That was what I have been told’</em> he suddenly turned around and walked towards the front door. He stood still right before he turned the door handle <em>‘since I won, you will stay here’</em>. You hesitated, you were shocked how much he had changed over the years. <em>‘For how long?’</em> you asked. <em>‘As long as I want’</em> he growled back. He then went through the door and you heard it lock behind him. Not knowing what to do in his room you decided to lay down on his bed. You grabbed a book and started to read, but couldn’t concentrate. You had no idea what was going on. After a long time of waiting, you finally fell asleep.</p><p>After a few hours you woke when you felt the bed dip. You opened your eyes to see it had become night, though you had no idea what the time was. You felt a hand on your hip traveling up your upper back, pulling you close. <em>‘Loki what is going on?’</em> you heard yourself ask with a trembling voice. <em>‘Oh, the usual, finding out that Odin lied. You were fired, because someone saw us kiss and he was arranging a marriage at the time, which fell through of course.’ </em>You noticed he tried to sound sarcastic, but his voice sounded wounded and hoarse. You knew he had been yelling for a long time. <em>‘I thought you had me fired, because you regretted kissing me back’</em> you whispered to him. You felt him pull you closer <em>‘I have many regrets, but kissing you is not one of them. Why did you think I would ask you to steal my ring?’</em> he said. <em>‘Because that was the game?’</em> you asked. <em>‘I was going to ask you if I could court you and if you would wear it, when you would try to steal it’</em>. There was a long silence. You felt yourself relax, as this was the Loki you had known so well. <em>‘Would you have said yes if I had asked you?’</em> he whispered. Still trying to process the turn of events you knew one thing for sure, you had missed him terribly all these years.</p><p>You turned around to face him and gave him a short kiss on his lips. When you pulled back you felt his hand from your back traveling to your neck. He held you in place as he kissed you. The kiss was gentle and soft. His lips moved slow and felt amazing against yours. He turned you so he was laying on top of you, resting most of his weight on one of his arms. He moved his hand from your neck to you throat to move down to your chest. You couldn’t help but flinch when his hand stroked you throat. He stopped kissing you and looked at you <em>‘I’m so sorry’</em> he whispered. <em>‘I promise to make it up to you and never hurt you again’</em>. Before you could say anything his lips were kissing your throat. It tickled which made you giggle, you felt him smile against your skin. His lips travelled back upwards towards you lips. He kissed you again, you felt his tongue against your lips, asking to be let in. You opened your mouth as his tongue slowly slid in. While his tongue started to explore your mouth, his hand moved downwards to your breast. He began to stroke your breast, softly squeezing your nipple as it became hard. You started to moan in his mouth. He began to kiss you more eagerly and put more of his weight on you. Your hands started to move up and down slowly on his back. You let one hand slip under his shirt to feel his soft skin against your hand. You stroked his back, feeling his muscles move under your touch. He stopped kissing you and moved off you. He sat on his knees next to you and pulled off his shirt. You popped up on your elbows, laying slightly more upwards. When his shirt was off he didn’t move <em>‘Are you sure you want this?’</em> he asked you. <em>‘yes’</em> you said softly.</p><p>He smiled as he bends down to start kissing you again. He became more eager and roamed the back of your dress trying to find the clasp. When he couldn’t find it, you heard him growl frustrated. He then put his hands on the end of your V-neck and ripped it right through the middle. You gasped feeling the cool air on you skin. <em>‘I’ll buy you a new one’</em> he whispered as he started to kiss your throat softly traveling downwards. <em>‘If I knew you didn’t wear anything underneath your dresses, I would have done this much sooner’</em> he panted. You laughed at that and put your hands in his hair. He was kissing your breasts, circling your hard nipples with his tongue. His hand started to caress your side and you felt your hips buckle towards him. You grew hot in your centre from his tongue and touch. He opened your legs with his knee, putting pressure on your clit. You had to restrain yourself from riding his leg, since he was still wearing his pants. He noticed and shimmered his pants away, so he too was naked. <em>‘Don’t hold back, I want to feel how wet I’m making you’</em> he said huskily. You started to ride his thigh, he would alternate the pressure on your clit, driving you crazy. You grabbed his hair and pulled him towards you, needing his lips on yours. His tongue slipped immediately in your mouth slowly circling around your tongue. You felt his legs straddling yours and his hand traveling towards your clit. He started to rub slow circles on your clit making you gasp and moan in his mouth.</p><p>You put one of your hands on his ass, stroking and squeezing it. Your put your other hand on his cock. It was bigger than you had expected and was already extremely hard. You started to slowly caress the side. When you grabbed his cock in your hand Loki began to ride your hand. He started to grunt and moan. He stopped rubbing your clit and put his arm next to your head. He broke the kiss and opened your legs with his other hand. He aligned himself with your entrance. You pumped his cock a few more times before guiding it inside you. You both moaned at the feeling of him entering you. When he was inside you, your hands went to his shoulders on his back. He put his other arm next to your head and started to slowly move. He pumped in and out of you. The feeling of his cock filling you up was amazing. You hooked your legs around his waist, urging him to go faster. Loki began to ride you faster, kissing and biting your neck. You began moaning his name which made him smirk <em>‘I will never grow tired of you moaning my name’</em> he said to you. You felt your orgasm build up and tightened your grip around his waist. He laid his head against your forehead and you heard him grunt. You could feel his breath on your face as he was pumping in and out of you relentless. You felt your walls clench and your legs began to shake. <em>‘That’s it, come for me’</em> he said. You screamed his name loudly when you came. He worked you through your orgasm and started to pump slower.</p><p>Suddenly his arms were behind your back and he flipped the two of you over. He was laying on his back and you were on top of him. This position made his cock deepen inside you, touching your still sensitive spot within. <em>‘Ride me’</em> he said. He put his hands on your hips and you followed their motion. You began to ride him as deep and as fast as you could. Loki moaned and you leaned down to kiss his chest. You travelled upwards and kissed his lips. You broke the kiss to sit upwards and slowed your movement. You rode him slowly while he was moaning beneath you. He put a hand on your thigh and the other one on your clit. <em>‘I want to feel you come, one more time’</em> he moaned. He put pressure with his finger on your clit, but didn’t move. Wanting more friction, you began to ride him faster, which made your clit move against his finger, chasing your own high. You felt Loki tense and knew he was close. You slid a hand behind you, starting to stroke his balls. He put more pressure and your clit, and you came hard on his cock. That send him over the edge as you felt his cock twitch inside you. You felt his cum fill you up. He had made a fist with his other hand and bit on it hard to keep him from screaming.</p><p>When both of you had caught your breath, you slipped of him. He grabbed your hips, so you still startled his lap. His sat upwards and kissed you. His lips moved slow against yours. After a minute he broke the kiss. He let you go to clean yourself up in his bathroom. When you got back to his bed he handed you one of his shirts and a boxer. <em>‘Will you stay?’</em> he asked. You nodded and put the clothes on. He took your hand and guided you towards his bed. He laid on his back and laid you down so your head was on his chest. Your hand was on his waist and his hand was playing with your hair. Unsure if you should ask <em>‘What will happen now?’</em>. Loki chuckled <em>‘Well, it took a few hours to convince Odin, but I would very much like to honour of courting you. If you want me to, of course’</em> he said. <em>‘I would like that very much, what made him change his mind?’</em> you asked him. He then told you about his long intense conversation. <em>‘Basically, he thinks I will behave myself if you are by my side. Like, not setting things on fire, though he would not believe that I had nothing to do with that’</em> he chuckled. You gave him an innocent look, which made him laugh. You started to stroke his chest, moving downwards to tease him a bit. You felt him harden when you were stroking the tip of his cock. He began to shift in his position, not being able to hold still and breath faster. <em>‘Darling…’</em> he said warningly. You then kissed him and whispered in his ear <em>‘the shirt I’m wearing’</em>. He moved fast and was on top of you in the blink of an eye. His hands were under your shirt, fondling your breast <em>‘excellent choice’</em> he smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Still trying to figure out a writing style. If you have any tips or tricks, feel free to contact me :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>